legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Top Posters
Almost everyone wants to know who the top posters are. The very top ones are well known, but not the lower ones are not as well known. This list is all of them in order as of Feb. 2012. This data was obtained using the LEGO.com Members List. Top Posters (1-100) Users with + next to their name are active. The ones without it are inactive. Posts counts are to the nearest 25 posts of the active users and the exact count of the retired users as of February 10th, 2012. All post counts are subject to change. Change if needed. At least once a month. Last Total Update Feb. 10th 2012 Legends *1. Rock-o-Ages 42,650+ *2. Alemas 36,750+ *3. Marcel77799 33,500+ *4. dude777477 29,700+ *5. Genralaustin 25,800+ *6. michaelyoda 25,700+ *7. guacamole1998 25,600+ *8. Eragon3443 24,500+ Maniacs *9. Cr9 23,250+ *10. JohnnyNeutron 22,090+ *11. wertys761 19,625+ *12. lego.minifig 15,500+ *13. KRRouse 15,500 *14. man.city1 15,400+ *15. Riolu777 14,550+ *16. Legostudios34 14,300+ *17. Empire981 13,802 *18. friendlylightspark 13,750+ *19. captainBrickmaster 13,500+ *20.man.city1Selucia 13,400+ *21. Diglett809 13,250+ *22. micahstone 13,150+ *23. Dwarfminefan580 12,400+ *24. legobrickbuilder4567 12,300+ *25. Huohana 12,100+ *26. Legodurcheinander 12,100+ Old Timers *27. 242oak 11,400+ *28. forumuser 11,352 *29. gho8233 11,290+ *30. gslover1 10,700+ *31. HQuiff 10,510 *32. ariklego 10,350+ *33. boxorboy 9,879 *34. littlehorn 9,776 *35. Kit-Fisto7 9,753 *36. Tommy_60 9,580+ *37. spacedude1234567 9,090 *38. Fancypantsguy8 9,040+ *39. Designerdude101 9,037 *40. IndyMan97 8,991 *41. Gameking99 8,905 *42. Crazyguy65 8,750+ *43. pinkpanther5953 8,730 *44. k9unit13 8,625+ *45. JJS495 8,600+ *46. Wiktorsz 8,300+ *47. emjajoas1 8,170+ *48. drew1200 8,135+ *49. Ryo-757 8,098 *50. eagleeyedan2 7,900+ *51. Beeky31 7,870 *52. MightyGalidorman 7,566 *53. ninjalegoboy9389 7,500+ *54. U.S.A.guy 7,450+ *55. steelersrule12 7,445 *56. dino272727 7,400+ *57. 8ObiWan88 7,050+ *58. Adamlenton1 7,000+ *59. Brickie52 7,000+ *60. Pandamonium2008 6,850+ *61. Xeez12 6,730+ *62. Stonewall42 6,725+ *63. SDR4491 6,650+ *64. roboman8 6,650 *65. Legocastlebuilder 6,635+ *66. masterofthemetal11 6,633 *67. pohatufan1 6,624 *68. sws4 6,549 *69. Personinfo 6,513+ *70. Lindel1324 6,470+ *71. Flash21704 6,464 *72. PHINN 6,300+ *73. Agentlevi_jesusrocks 6,380+ *74. Mastergoalie 6,290+ *75. Dunamisboy 6,270+ *76. Campie1212 6,225 *77. Legocat4611 6,150+ *78. KMC0708 6,150+ *79. Takanuva101411 6,082 Inventors *80. Luke68104 5,880 *81. ZackaryX 5,760+ *82. Jhmixer 5,694 *83. Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa 5,680+ *84. Finckboy 5,649 *85. AgentMLN 5,551 *86. Treecleaver 5,531 *87. 1999bug 5,519 *88. Musashi115 5,487 *89. Danielboone6702 5,470+ *90. Birdbot4444 5420+ *91. DarthVil 5,350+ *92. Codescan 5,260 *93. Neo_Blademan_Seed_Cross 5,189 *94. RC_01/138 5,046 *95. MaverickruleracerRAPTOR 5,019 *96. Satlmd 5,013 *97. Jonbuddy1 5,004 *98. TaliaX177 4,993 *99. Cricket62 4,952 *100. CharizardMaster20 4,928 The Dead Spaces As you may have noticed when looking at the lists, there is "Dead Space" between the Maniacs KRRouse and Wertys, that is over 4000 posts. Even though Wertys in the middle of it, he is only considered passing it, because he is still active. The actual Space is enclosed by KRRouse and JN. The reasons for its existence are probably, that there are either Maniacs who go for Legends after achieving the new rank and pass it, and others who are satisfied with their current position and don't even try to pass the 15,500 posts mark. There is a similar dead space around 25,800 posts, which is soon after a user becomes a Legend. So it is very likely that these dead spaces are dividing lines between users who lose the motivation to post as much after they gain high ranks, and users who continue to try to gain new ranks. An even bigger dead space is expected to be formed in some months, once Guacamole1998 and Michaelyoda pass Dude777477 and Alemas, and Marcel77799 comes closer to Rock-o-Ages. If all of them continue posting as they do right now, some day, there will be an almost 8000 posts long space between Rock-o-Ages and Dude. External links Members of Global Registered Users role Category:Users Category:Lists Category:Statistics